


爱情崩塌实录

by shawtheash



Category: Gemini Man (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: Clay Verris单箭头Henry Brogan。或许是比较slut的Clay Verris。
Relationships: Clone Henry Brogan (the one that can't feel pain)/Clay Verris
Kudos: 5





	爱情崩塌实录

在最开始的时候，小克莱只是小克莱，还不是亨利·布罗根。孩子只会长得像个孩子，不会长得像三十、四十或五十岁的杀手。

小克莱是从青春期开始变成亨利的。

当孩子开始长大，每星期一英寸地窜高、脖子上的性腺日渐肿胀、声音突然变得粗砺而沙哑时，孩子就逐渐变成了克莱所熟知的那个杀手。这种感觉很奇妙：小克莱的成长有迹可循，整个抚养过程没有意外，只有预料之中。克莱不是一位母亲，而是一只纯种狗的主人，明白自己的狗会不差毫厘地长成纯种狗评鉴手册里的样子。

小克莱是如此，另一个克隆体也是如此。正是后者给了克莱一丝错位感。另一个克隆体是刻意制造的杀人机器，身上甚至没有人类的气息，即便是克莱也会在面对他时感到压抑，而这种压抑源于直面异类。为了方便指代，克莱称克隆体为杰克。他不配拥有亨利的名字，也不配得到小克莱拥有的馈赠，便被随便安了个名字。

亨利·布罗根的履历记载他于十六岁分化，于是小克莱和另一个克隆体也在十六岁时分化。克莱的完全掌控由此终结。

第一个分化的是杰克——克莱后来回想时会庆幸这一点，这样他才没有在小克莱分化成Omega时流露出不适宜的震惊。克莱的第一反应是“一定有哪里出错了”，但他知道这一切不可能出错：亨利的DNA是他亲手取的样，克隆的过程由他亲自监督，他完美地复制了两个亨利·布罗根，唯一的差池是亨利其实是Omega。

这事实上不算什么差池，性别不曾影响亨利成为最优秀的杀手之一，自然也不会影响他的克隆体。只有克莱独自回到办公室里，需要一点时间来接受这个事实。

简而言之，这是件十分容易引起共鸣的事：克莱的梦中情人崩塌了。克莱身居高位，以独身Omega身份示人，这样的Omega总该有个梦中情人，有个不方便说出口的绮梦。一个强大的Alpha，在不杀人的时候还是个温厚的好人，亨利是契合克莱的梦的绝佳人选。克莱为了把亨利搞到自己手下没少费事，却从未成功过。亨利不知道这些。克莱对他来说不过是非直属上司，他们见面的次数不多，亨利只以公式化的微笑招待这个阴郁的Omega。

克莱想象过许多不可能的画面，而后把它们深深地藏在脑中。他羞于细想，又忍不住要不时重温。比如他躺在亨利的怀里，然后在电视的闪烁中睡着；或是他为亨利准备早餐，鸡蛋和巧克力吐司，他的Alpha需要足够的热量来开始新的一天；再或是亨利把他钉在床上，咬破他的腺体，用Alpha的结把他撑到求饶——

在小克莱和杰克分化之后，这些幻想又回来拜访克莱了，甚至比以往更频繁、更清晰。克莱第三次从又湿又野的梦里硬着醒来后，他自暴自弃地把手伸进睡裤里，暴力地按压着自己的老二，强迫自己射了一次。而后他去卫生间清理自己，又鬼使神差地走向了小克莱的卧室。

脑海里的某个声音叫住了克莱，克莱疑心那是自己的良心。他很惊异他还有这玩意。他把小克莱的房门推开一条缝，在门口驻足凝视了一会儿。

只是看着小克莱就使他的心中柔情上涌——这是克莱所能体会到的最接近身为母亲的感受。可他必须刻意压抑自己，才不至于在儿子的身上看到过多的亨利·布罗根，即使他的儿子就是亨利·布罗根。克莱试图用自己的母爱麻痹欲望，但当他关上门时，他意识到成效不大。

两天后，克莱走进了杰克的房间。

比起房间，那事实上更像一间牢房——只有一张单人床、一只衣柜和一个站立式淋浴间。克莱命令下属停止监控并离开，只留下他和杰克两人。

杰克站在床边，双目紧盯着克莱，因为克莱命令他在长官面前保持站立、专心地等待长官下令。克莱张开嘴，罕见地因自己接下来要说的话而感到口干。他命令道：“把裤子脱了，坐到床上。”

杰克毫不犹疑地照做了，他的干脆令克莱的心跳愈发地快。克莱清楚杰克的心智几何，却无法抑制地觉得他像个孩子。他那机器人般的冷漠使得他像个孩子。

克莱松了松领口，在杰克的面前跪下。杰克似乎为他的举动感到不解，但长官没有下令，他便不会有下一步动作。克莱捧起杰克的囊袋和软鸡巴。他在俯下头时下意识地皱起了眉，想象着男人的下体的味道——克莱曾有过性伴侣，他能轻易回想起那里的气味——有的更浓重，有的混杂着汗味，腥膻得几乎令人窒息，却也让他更加兴奋。

可杰克的私处是干净的。包括杰克的食谱——细致到每一道菜的调味料分量——都在克莱的掌握之中，他知道哪怕是杰克的精液闻起来也不会太坏，因为杰克吃得该死地健康，蔬菜和水果有助于减轻精液的气味。克莱贪婪地嗅着，妄图从那里闻出些记忆中的味道来。他已经硬了，即将强奸（这是否是强奸有待商榷）梦中情人的克隆体、与自己的儿子长得一模一样的未成年男孩这一事实就让他硬得发痛，他不需要雄性荷尔蒙的气息来完全勃起，但他此时发了疯地想念那种味道。他想念被强壮的Alpha操进床里的感觉。也许他会对杰克的食谱做一些改动，没有人需要知道原因。

克莱把杰克的老二含进嘴里，他的手在发抖。杰克安静地坐在床边，任由长官为自己口交。没有人看着他们，克莱迫不及待地把手伸进自己的裤子里，隔着内裤试探自己的后穴。他能感到自己在逐渐地湿透，他的淫水从肉穴深处流出来，慢慢地打湿了他的裤子。

杰克在克莱的嘴里硬了起来，呼吸也变得更加粗重。克莱细微地呻吟着，脑海中不住地轰鸣，一时没了自己到底在干什么的实感。在杰克足够硬的时候，克莱命令他躺到床上。他跨坐到杰克身上，支起自己发抖的大腿，扶着杰克的鸡巴，慢慢地坐了下去。

杰克的尺寸不小，克莱被插得头晕眼花。他的肉穴饥渴地收缩着，用每一寸肌肉紧紧地吸住杰克的老二，恨不得现在就把里面的精液榨出来。当克莱总算缓过神来，他意识到杰克仍然把他望着，面无表情，眼睛里没有一丝杂质。克莱发现自己受不了这种眼神，便命令杰克闭上眼睛。杰克照做后，克莱终于有了足够的勇气继续下去，把杰克当作性玩具使用。

他撑着杰克结实的腹肌，开始骑杰克。那张脸比之亨利太过稚嫩，比之男人又太过天真，克莱比自己敢承认的还要兴奋，淫荡得浑身发烫，骑不了多久就有了一个小高潮，呻吟着撑在杰克身上不住地痉挛。这是件累人的活儿，克莱去了两次就开始腿软，而杰克仍然硬梆梆地插在他的屁股里，没有半点要射的迹象。最终克莱脱力地趴在杰克身上，把仅剩的力气拿去耸动屁股，直到他达到最后一次高潮，前面的老二早已射不出东西，只剩后穴疲惫、疼痛而酥麻地收缩。他的腺体也肿着，因为得不到Alpha的啃咬而一跳一跳地发胀。

克莱几乎是从杰克的身上滚下来的。杰克或许射过了——克莱记不太清了——他的鸡巴现在半软不硬，被克莱的淫液浸泡得湿漉漉的，反着顶灯的光。克莱收拾好自己，仍然用那副严肃的面孔命令道：“清理一下自己。”杰克便下床去淋浴。

克莱开车回到自己和小克莱的住处时觉得心中空空如也。他与儿子共进晚餐，很好地克制住了任何朝儿子索要身体接触的念头。他无端地感到脆弱，他需要安慰，但小克莱已经不再是小孩儿了，青少年总是抗拒亲密接触，好像这样就能让他们更快地成长。

在那天的晚上，克莱意识到自己失去了什么。这很复杂，他一时无法厘清，但他知道自己起码失去了这几样东西：他的美梦、他的儿子和他的Alpha。

克莱躺在床上，脖子上的性腺因没有Alpha的标记而发痛。

END


End file.
